Smash Whodunnit!
by NyanToDaMax145
Summary: In Smash Mansion, there's always someone doing something wrong, and they don't always get caught. So it's up to you, the reader, to help the Detectives Nyan, Nayi, and Pi to find the culprits! Can you figure it out and unmask the culprits?
1. The Kitchen Culprit

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome to Super Smash Whodunnit! Mysteries involving the Smashers and funny antics on the way. The rules are simple: Look for clues throughout the story, and try to figure out who did the crime. The answers will be at the end of the chapter. But who's the detective? Let's find out… Now let's get into the first mystery, and let's see if you can solve the Mystery first…**

"POYOOOOOOO!" the panicked scream pierced the morning air, waking the Smashers from sleep.

"Kirby? What time is- FIVE IN THE MORNING?!" I yelled. Hi. I'm Nyan. I'm a Swordfighter Mii in Smash Mansion. And right now, it seems as if Kirby needs a bit of help.

"Hey, Pi! Wake up!" I cried to my older sister, who was sleeping in the bunk underneath me. She groaned and did not wake up. I sighed.

"Nayi? Are you up?" I asked, jumping down from my bunk.

"Brownies, of course I am! Kirby woke me up!" she said, and rolled off her bunk. I sneaked up to my sister and yelled in her ear,

"HEY SIS! LINK IS GOING SWIMMING!" I yelled. Pi instantly sprang up, hit her head on the top bunk, and fell off her bunk.

"Ha! Tricked ya! Now get up." I said. I walked over to our door and opened it, sword at the ready. Kirby was screaming up a storm. Smashers were poking their head out of their doors, confused at what was happening. I made my way out and walked down the stairs to the main hall. The screaming seemed to be coming from the kitchens.

"Kirby, what's going on?" I asked, peeking into the kitchen. The little pink puffball was running in panicked circles.

"POYO! POYOPOYOPOYOPOYOOOOOO!" Kirby cried, pointing frantically at the fridge. I walked over and opened it up.

"What the…" I muttered. The fridge was completely empty. So was the pantry. As I checked the drawers, I noticed a piece of white fluff on the corner of one. Interesting.

"Looks like we've gotta tell this to Master." I said. The poor pink puffball was panicking from lack of food, so I gave him a cookie from our stash. The last one.

* * *

"This isn't good. With no food, our mansion can't function. And you know how some of the people here can't run without food." Master mused. Kirby, Nayi, Pi, and I were standing in front of his desk in his office.

"I will send a patrol out to buy more food," Master said, rising from his chair, "and could you please find out whoever did this?"

"Oreo, of course sir! Anyone who steals food is just a meanie!" Nayi sighed. Master opened the door to his office so we could go out.

"Hey Kirby, I think there are some strawberries in the garden," I murmured gently to the traumatized little puffball, "Go help yourself, okay?" Kirby perked up and waddled happily into the garden. I saw Crazy Hand and motioned him over.

"Could you get the Smashers who aren't going to get food to assemble in the lounge?" I asked him, "I need to interview them." Crazy smiled and pulled out a megaphone. We barely had time to cover our ears before he screamed into it:

"HEY SMASHERS! MEET IN THE LOUNGE RIGHT NOWWWWWW!" I sighed and turned to Nayi and Pi.

"Okay guys. Could you check the kitchen for any more clues while I interview the Smashers?" I asked, pulling my clipboard out from my hammerspace. Pi and Nayi nodded and headed to the kitchen. I taped the piece of white fluff on my clipboard.

 _Well,_ I thought, _At least I know that_ _ **the**_ _**culprit wears white.**_

* * *

"I'm not really seeing anything here…" Pi called over to Nayi. The two were searching in the kitchen for clues on who the culprit might be.

"Gummies! I found something!" Nayi cried. Pi walked over to see what she was looking at. Nayi held up… a pack of carrots. Pi sighed.

"Nayi, now really isn't the time to eat any-"

"But this means that **the culprit doesn't like veggies**! This whole drawer is empty, but look!" Nayi cried, pulling the drawer out. Hidden beneath the drawer itself were all the vegetables in the kitchen.

"Huh, weird. I'll go tell Nyan. You keep looking." Pi said.

* * *

~Nyan's POV~

"Ahem, may I have your attention please?" I called to the lounge, clapping my hands. The Smashers had been assembled in the lounge so that it would be easier for me to interview them.

"You all know that the kitchen was emptied this morning by an unknown person or persons. Master Hand told me to figure out who the culprit is, so I ask your cooperation while I ask you some questions one by one." I said. The Smashers murmured to one another.

"Yo sis! I need to tell you something!" Pi cried, running up to me. She whispered to me that the culprit didn't like veggies, so I scrawled it down on my clipboard.

"I'll start with the people who wear white… maybe their roommates first…" I muttered. I walked over to Ganondorf, who was sitting on the couch near the window.

"Excuse me, Ganondorf, could I ask you a few questions?" I asked him.

"Sure, whatever." he growled. I looked at my clipboard at the possible suspects, **King Dedede, Pit, Robin, Reflet, Corrin (VERY UNLIKELY), Kamui (VERY UNLIKELY), Sheik, Zelda(UNLIKELY), Nana and Popo (UNLIKELY), Ryu (VERY UNLIKELY), and Bayonetta(UNLIKELY).**

"You share a room with Dedede, right?"

"Don't even get started on the penguin!" Ganondorf roared, "He snores like a chainsaw! Last night was probably the first peaceful sleep I got because he wasn't snoring."

"Innnntresting. Do you know when you noticed this?"

"I don't know. Ask Bowser." he growled. I sighed and made a note on my clipboard: **Ganondorf didn't hear Dedede snoring last night.**

"Hey Bowser!" I called, walking over to the Koopa King. He was talking with Mario and Luigi.

"Fine." he growled, stomping over.

"Is it true that Dedede wasn't snoring last night? If so, when did you notice?" I asked him.

"That penguin? At… ummm… around 4:56 AM." Bowser answered. I nodded slowly and made a note on my clipboard: **Dedede stopped snoring at 4:56 AM. Was he out of the room?**

"Thank you for your time, Mister Bowser!" I said to him. I looked at my clipboard.

"Hmmmm… Pit, Lucario, ROB, and Jigglypuff are shopping… I should interview the suspects last." I said to myself.

I walked over to Dark Pit, who was leaning on the wall in a corner.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" I asked him.

"Sure. Fine." he said. I looked at the notes on my clipboard.

"Did you hear Pit going anywhere last night?" I asked him. Dark Pit sighed in annoyance. Everyone knew that he and Pit argued constantly.

"I heard him going out of the room in the middle of last night. Woke me from sleep, the idiot." he sighed.

"When was this? Do you remember?" I asked him, scribbling on my clipboard.

"Around 4:58 AM," he said. Innntresting. I made a note on my clipboard: **Dark Pit heard Pit going out of his room at around 4:58AM.**

"Thanks for your time!" I called over my shoulder to him. I headed over to where most of the fire emblem crew was sitting; in front of the fire.

"Hey Ike! Could I talk to you for a second?" I asked him. He shrugged and strolled over to me.

"What's up?"

"Did anyone in your room go anywhere last night?" I inquired.

"I did. I went to the kitchen for a snack. I got hungry." he answered. I raised my eyebrows.

"When?" I asked, scribbling on my clipboard.

"4:55 AM. Why?" He answered.

"Reasons." I said, making a note on my paper: **Ike went to the kitchen for a snack at 4:55 AM.** I walked over to where Palutena, Rosalina, Peach, Lucina, and Zelda were standing in the room.

"Hey, Lucina? Palutena?" I asked, "could I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure! What do you need?" Palutena said. I consulted my clipboard for a moment before asking:

"Did either of you hear Reflet go out of the room last night?"

"Why no! But she did wake us all because she fell out of her bunk." Lucina griped. Palutena looked surprised.

"I heard her returning to our room from… somewhere at… 4:10 AM?" Palutena added. I scribbled a note on my paper: **Palutena says that Reflet returned to their room at 4:10 AM. Lucina says she fell out of her bunk. Not really relevant, but it could be.**

"Thanks for your time." I said to them.

"No problem."

I reviewed the suspect list. Bayonetta almost always ate veggies, so if the culprit left them, it certainly wasn't her. I cross her name out.

* * *

"There's nothing else here…" Pi muttered in annoyance. So far, the only clue she and Nayi had found was the vegetables.

"Cheese Balls, let's go help Nyan with interviewing people. It must be a sloooowwww process." Nayi answered.

* * *

"We were all so sleepy after movie night that we slept the entire night. I'm sure of it." Samus finished. I sighed and scrawled on my clipboard: **Zelda slept the whole night** , and crossed her name off the list of suspects.

"Yo sis!" I heard my sister call. I turned around and mentioned for a group huddle.

"Did you guys find anything else?" I whispered.

"Hot Pockets, no! We thought we could help with questioning!" Nayi said enthusiastically. I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay," I said, handing them some pieces of paper, "I need you to interview WiiFit about Corrin, Fox about Kamui, Link about Sheik, Sonic or Cloud about Ryu, also, fit Duck Hunt with a translator and ask them about the Ice Climbers." Pi instantly brightened.

"OOOOHHH! I'll do Link!" she cried, fanning herself. She started to run over to him but I grabbed her by the collar. Why, why, WHY did my sister have to be boy crazy?

"No, Nayi will. YOU interview someone else." I said to her. She looked disappointed. I checked the notes on my clipboard and walked over to where Fox and Falco were lounging..

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" I asked. They looked at one another and nodded.

"Did Kamui go out of your room at any time during the night?" I asked them.

"Of course not! Why would he?" Fox said. Falco looked at the sky, as he usually does when he's thinking.

"Actually, I heard him come back in sometime last night. At 3:30 AM, I think." Falco said. Fox glared at him, annoyed.

"Thanks for your time." I said, scribbling a note on my paper: **Kamui came back into his room at 3:30 AM**

* * *

"Okay guys, what did you get?" I asked my friends. Pi and Nayi looked at their notes.

" **WiiFit says that Corrin did not go out of her room last night** ," Pi read off her notes, " **Duck and Hunt says that Nana was asleep, but Popo was out of bed at 4:57 AM and came back at 4:59 AM.** "

"Mashmallows. **Link told me that Sheik was asleep the whole night,** " Nayi rattled off, " **Sonic says that Ryu was asleep the whole night, but Cloud says that he heard him go out at about 3:48 AM**." I sighed.

"Hey guys! We're back!" I heard Pit yell. I turned around to see ROB pushing a trolley heaped with all kinds of food. Lucario and Jigglypuff walked in behind them.

"Could you guys put the food in the kitchen? I'm beat." Pit sighed, falling onto a couch. It was true that food shopping was exhausting. Nayi, Pi, and I had done it myself. I walked over to Pit.

"Hey Pit? Could I ask you a few questions?" I said to him.

"Sure, what do you need?" Pit asked. I checked my clipboard. A lot of the evidence seemed to point to Pit, but a small detail bothered me. Ike said that he went to the kitchen at 4:55 AM, and Kirby found the empty kitchen at 5:00 AM, so the culprit would have to be able to empty the kitchen of all the food in there in exactly five minutes. A nearly impossible feat, unless you had help. Pit was a bit too slow (and small) to be able to do so, so did he have help?

"Dark Pit says that he saw you go out of your room at around 4:58 AM. Where were you going?" I inquired. Pit sat up and glared at Dark Pit across the room.

"Pitoo doesn't know anything. I went out of my room to look at the stars on the roof. Villager said they looked great at this time of year." he sighed. I nodded, writing: **Pit says that he left the room to look at the stars on the roof.**

"Thanks for your time." I said to him, and walked over to King Dedede.

"Hey, Dedede! Could I ask you a few things?" I asked him. Dedede looked at me warily and waddled around to face me.

"Ganondorf says that you usually snore a lot. He says that last night, you weren't snoring. How did you stop?" I asked him. Dedede's eyes shifted uncomfortably. Hmmm. I wrote: **Dedede seems nervous at being interviewed.** I also thought of something. Dedede's inhale meant that he could suck many things into him at once. Also interesting. I added: **Dedede can use his Inhale move to suck in many things at once.**

"I found a way to stop snoring at night. I decided to utilize it, that's all." he growled. I nodded slowly, pretending to be scribbling on my clipboard.

"And when did you decide to do so?" I asked him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh… 3:59 AM." he muttered. I raised my eyebrows and wrote: **Dedede says he tried to stop snoring. I don't buy it because 1. Dedede usually doesn't care what others think and 2. He said 3:59 AM, but Bowser says he stopped at 4:56 AM. Innntresting. I caught him in a lie.**

"Thanks for your time." I said to him. I headed over to Nana and Popo, who were talking to Toon Link.

"Hey, you two! Could I talk to you?" I said to them.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT WE SWEAR!" they screamed in unison. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's okay. I don't mean to accuse you." I said gently to them. I looked at my clipboard. Nana and Popo seemed pretty legit, but they had two people, and in addition, the white fluff I found appeared to come from one of their parkas.

"Were any of you out of your room last night?" I said to them.

"I was out," Popo said. "At around 4:57 AM. I actually saw King Dedede in the hallway." Very interesting. **Popo saw King Dedede in the hallways at 4:57 AM.**

"Thank you for your time." I said to them. There was no longer any need to interview anyone else. This was easy!

* * *

 **So, have you figured it out? Who is responsible for stealing all the food in the kitchen? Remember, the suspects are: King Dedede, Pit, Robin, Reflet, Corrin (VERY UNLIKELY), Kamui (VERY UNLIKELY), Sheik, Zelda(UNLIKELY), Nana and Popo (UNLIKELY), Ryu (VERY UNLIKELY), and Bayonetta(UNLIKELY). Let's review the clues:**

 **-The** **culprit wears white.**

 **-The culprit doesn't like veggies**

 **-Ganondorf didn't hear Dedede snoring last night.**

 **-Dedede stopped snoring at 4:56 AM. Was he out of the room?**

 **-Dark Pit heard Pit going out of his room at around 4:58AM.**

 **-Palutena says that Reflet returned to their room at 4:10 AM. Lucina says she fell out of her bunk. Not really relevant, but it could be.**

 **-Zelda slept the whole night**

 **-Kamui came back into his room at 3:30 AM**

 **-WiiFit says that Corrin did not go out of her room last night**

 **-Duck and Hunt says that Nana was asleep, but Popo was out of bed at 4:57 AM and came back at 4:59 AM.**

 **-Link told me that Sheik was asleep the whole night.**

 **-Sonic says that Ryu was asleep the whole night, but Cloud says that he heard him go out at about 3:48 AM**

 **-Pit says that he left the room to look at the stars on the roof.**

 **-Dedede seems nervous at being interviewed.**

 **-Dedede can use his Inhale move to suck in many things at once.**

 **-Dedede says he tried to stop snoring. We don't buy it because 1. Dedede usually doesn't care what others think and 2. He said 3:59 AM, but Bowser says he stopped at 4:56 AM. You caught him in a lie.**

 **-Popo saw King Dedede in the hallways at 4:57 AM.**

 **So, who is it? Have you figured it out? Here we go…**

* * *

"May I have you attention please?" I said through a megaphone. Nayi, Pi, and I were standing on a balcony above the lounge. The Smashers looked up at us expectantly. Kirby especially.

"I've gathered enough evidence to be able to pinpoint the culprit." I announced. The Smashers murmured to one another excitedly. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were in the lounge as well. I took a deep breath and said…

"The culprit is…" You could cut the tension in the lounge with a knife.

"King Dedede." I finished. There was a collective gasp in the room. Master hand swooped in and glared at King Dedede.

"Is this true?" he said angrily. King Dedede looked very guilty.

"I say, it… yes, it is true." he finished shamefacedly. I nodded slowly. My suspicions were correct.

"I say, how did you do that?" Dedede said to us. I smiled and held up the clipboard.

"You said that you tried to stop snoring at 3:59AM, but Bowser says you stopped at 4:59AM." I said slowly.

"Popo says he saw you in the hallways at 4:57AM. You said you were in your room the whole day." Nayi added.

"Nyan told us that you were also nervous while being interviewed. Also, you can use your Inhale move to suck in a lot of things at once. Therefore, you could empty the kitchen very quickly." Pi said.

"And finally, you _really_ hate veggies. You never eat any at any meals. Explains why you're so fat." I smirked. Dedede glared at me.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand punished him by making him do cleaning duty for five weeks. Kirby was very happy, and peace was restored to Smash Mansion.

 **THIS. TOOK. FOREVER! But this is great! I finally did my first mystery story! So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	2. Pitfall

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to Smash Whodunnit! This mystery gets a bit more interesting than just people talking! Yay! So before we get into this, I wanted to address a question from one of my reviewers. Nayi is kind of a "kooky sidekick" who is really random, and the "exclaiming in foods" thing is part of it. So thanks for your feedback! Now a bit of warning, there's someone getting injured in this story, soooooo yeah. Now let's get into the story!**

* * *

I was chilling in the backyard with Nayi and Pi. Pi was sleeping in a hammock in the shade of two big trees. Her black hair was all over her face. Nayi was chasing a butterfly that had flown into the garden. Nayi's ginger pigtails kept whipping over her face. As for me? I was tending to the vegetable garden. It was a normal day. The sun was shining, there was some cloud coverage, but it was a pretty sunny day, overall.

Of course, we weren't expecting any trouble. We had a Smash tournament later, so we were chilling when I heard someone scream from the front of the mansion. These cat ears are great for picking up things like that.

"Nayi! Pi! Come on!" I cried, dropping my shovel. Pi fell off her hammock to follow me, and Nayi reluctantly stopped chasing her butterfly and ran off after us. I opened the gate to the garden and rushed to the front of the mansion and screeched to a halt, throwing my hands over my mouth.

"Pit!" I cried. Pit was lying limply on the ground, one of his wings was bent at an odd angle. I know a broken wing when I see one. He looked to have hit his head; his forehead was bleeding, he was unconscious.

"Pi! Get Master Hand! Nayi! Get Doctor Mario!" I cried. They dashed off to go look for them. I check the time on my watch; it was always useful to know the time.

 _12:05 PM. Where's Dr. Mario?_ I thought. I looked up onto the roof just in time to see a tall figure disappear.

I pulled my clipboard out of my hammerspace and wrote on a piece of paper: **The culprit is** **tall. ****It** **was 12:05 PM when the crime took place.**

"Mama-Mia!" I heard Doctor Mario cry. I whirled around to see Doctor Mario hurrying over with Nayi, who was pushing a levitating stretcher.

"What-a happened?!" he continued, observing Pit's wing.

"I just heard him scream, and ran over to see him on the ground." I explained. Something didn't seem right. Couldn't Pit fly? Doctor Mario loaded Pit onto the stretcher and carted him off to the infirmary.

"Well Tacos, I hope Pit will be okay." Nayi muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"What on earth happened?" Master Hand cried, swooping in. Pi was running behind him, panting.

I explained the whole scenario again. Master Hand looked up at the roof.

"Nyan, you did a great job figuring out who emptied the kitchen, do you think you could figure this out as well?" Master asked me. I held up my clipboard with some evidence already written on it.

"Ready to go, I see. I trust that this mission is in safe hands." Master finished, floating away. I gestured to Pi and Nayi.

"Pi, go up the roof and see if there's any evidence on who did this. Nayi, grab your clipboard. You're with me." I said. Pi nodded and pointed her gun downwards, firing so that the recoil pushed her onto the roof.

"Well Sugar Cubes, let's go find some clues." Nayi exclaimed, already running to the mansion.

* * *

"Okay now, let's see what we've got here…" Pi muttered. She picked her way around the roof, looking for the place where Pit fell.

"Ah, here we are." she said, picking out the place closest to where they had found Pit. Pi looked around the roof but didn't see anything.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked. Pi stooped down to examine something on the ground. It was a scrape of metal which was blue in color. Interesting.

"I'll get to Nyan and Nayi. I'll see what they got." Pi muttered, climbing down the ladder to the roof.

* * *

"Hey Pi! What did you get?" I asked my sis as she walked up to us.

"I found a piece of blue-colored metal on the roof." Pi said, holding it up. I added a note to my clipboard: **The culprit uses something with blue metal.**

"Okay, so here are the suspects," I said to them, showing her the list, "We have **Bayonetta (PRIME SUSPECT), Dark Pit (VERY LIKELY), Palutena (VERY UNLIKELY), Link, Toon Link, and Mega Man (VERY UNLIKELY).**

"Well dumplings, that's a lot of suspects. Can we narrow it down?" Nayi said. I handed a spare clipboard to Pi.

"We need to split up the work. Pi, you get Palutena and Megs. Nayi, you get Link and Toon Link. I'll get Bayonetta and Dark Pit." I finished. Pi looked crestfallen.

"Why can't I interview Link?" she whined. Just as I suspected.

"Because _you_ would spend the whole time twirling your hair and not getting any work done." I retorted. Pi glared at me but left to interview the suspects.

"Alrighty, let's go." I said, heading to Bayonetta's room. I saw her in the hallways, however, leaning on a wall.

"Hey Bayonetta! Can I ask you something?" I asked her. Bayonetta glanced warily at my clipboard.

"Of course." she said slowly.

"Someone was pushed off the roof at 12:05 PM today. Where were you at that time?"

"I didn't push that Angel boy off the roof. I was in the kitchen, looking for a fresh apple to eat. Scraped my gun on a drawer though." she sighed, holding up her gun. A scrap of the blue metal had been chipped off.

"Alright, thanks Bayonetta." I said, adding to my paper: **Bayonetta was in the kitchen looking for an apple to eat at 12:05**

"Hmmm… something about this isn't right…" I muttered, "Aren't the drawers made out of wood? They can't scrape off metal…" I shrugged and left to find Dark Pit.

* * *

"Oh Cheezits, there he is! LINK! HEY LINK!" Nayi cried. Link, who was talking to Zelda, turned around to look at Nayi.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Pit was pushed off the roof at 12:05 PM a while ago. Where were you then?" she asked very quickly. Nayi was not known for breaking things to people lightly.

"WHAT!? He was pushed off the roof?!" Link cried, astonished. Nayi nodded rapidly. Zelda spoke up.

"Link and I were in the kitchen making sandwiches for Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas. They're going into the forest for a while." He wasn't anywhere on the roof." Zelda explained. Nayi nodded and wrote: **Link was in the kitchen making sandwiches for Toon Link**

"Wait, Toon is in the forest? Awww, but I need to talk to him as well!" Nayi cried. Zelda smiled kindly.

"I could contact him," Zelda said, "I can use magic you know." Nayi nodded enthusiastically, pencil at the ready.

Zelda pulled an orb out of her hammerspace and said,

"Call Toon Link." the orb swirled and glowed yellow. In image of Toon Link eating a sandwich filled the orb.

"Oh. Hey Zelda. What do you want?" he asked. Zelda turned to orb towards Nayi.

"Hey Toon! I need to ask you a few questions," Nayi said happily, "and maybe the others too." Toon shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Pit was just pushed off the roof. At 12:05 PM. Were you in the forest then?" Nayi said very quickly. Toon looked confused for a second before an expression of shock went across his face.

"Pit was pushed off the roof?!" Toon cried. Nayi nodded solemnly. Ness's face appeared in the orb as well.

"Pit _what?!_ " he cried. Nayi sighed.

"Look, Toon, can you just answer my question?"

"Okay, yes, I was with Ness and Lucas. Nowhere near the mansion in fact." Toon said. Nayi jotted down a note: **Toon Link was in the forest with Ness and Lucas.**

"Thanks for your time. Enjoy your picnic!" Nayi said, running off.

* * *

"Of course Nayi gets Link. She always gets the hot men. I _could_ have interviewed Link, but nooooo, Nyan decides to have me interview Palutena and Mega Man…" Pi griped to herself. She was looking for Palutena in the halls, wondering where she could be.

"Oh! There she is! PALUTENA! HEYYYYYY!" Palutena turned around, startled. She was talking to Lucina in the lounge.

"What is it Pi?" she asked gently.

"Uhhh… This is very bad news… but Pit was just pushed off the roof and has a broken wing…" Pi said slowly. Palutena and Lucina both gasped.

"Pit!? Who could have done that!?" Palutena cried. It was at this moment that Pi realised that Palutena couldn't possibly have pushed Pit off. Why had Nyan included her name on the suspect list?

"He's in the infirmary right now. Doctor Mario is with him. Where were you at 12:05 PM?"

"With Lucina. We were discussing combat tactics." Palutena said, gesturing to Lucina. Pi scribbled: **Palutena was talking with Lucina at 12:05 PM.**

"Thanks Palutena. I hope Pit gets better." Pi called, heading off to find Mega Man.

* * *

"Alrighty then, where's Dark Pit?" I muttered, looking at my notes. I walked past the kitchen to see Dark Pit rummaging through the pantry.

"Hey! Dark Pit!" I cried. Dark Pit looked over his shoulder and instantly ran away. Oh dear. He was still salty about me kicking his butt last Smash Tournament.

"HEY WAIT! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" I called after him. Dark Pit screeched to a stop by the staircase.

"What do you want?" he growled. I looked at my clipboard and said:

"Pit was pushed off the roof at 12:05 just now. Did you have anything to do with it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Dark Pit raised his eyebrows.

"Good riddance. I was in the Dining Room reading. Now leave me alone." she growled, and left. I sighed and wrote: **Dark Pit was reading in the Dining Room.**

* * *

"No, I was tuning up my Buster. It was acting up." Mega Man finished. Pi blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Mega had just given her an entire breakdown of his day.

"Um, thanks for your time," she said hurriedly, writing down: **Mega Man was with ROB tuning up his Buster. Also, he's really boring.**

"Ugh. What a bore that guy is. Better get back to Nyan and Nayi. I hope they got enough information."

* * *

"Okay guys, so I just found out that Pit woke up, we should talk to him." I explained. Pi, Nayi, and I were sitting in our room reviewing info. I had just come back.

"Oh Tootsie Rolls, let's go then!" Nayi cried, jumping up from her seat. Pi shrugged and grabbed our clipboards.

"So who do you think pushed Pit?" I asked the other girls. Pi sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Definitely not Megs. He's so boring!" Pi sighed. Nayi and I looked at one another. The reason Megs did that was just to annoy Pi.

"And Lollipops, not Toon. He was in the forest." Nayi continued. I nodded as we walked up to the infirmary door.

"Doctor Mario?" I asked. The Doctor opened the door and ushered us in.

"He's still a bit dizzy from hitting his head, so don't get him too excited." Doctor Mario said. I nodded, walking over to his bed.

"Oh, hey Nyan. What is it?" Pit asked me. His wing was bandaged, and so was his head.

"Do you remember what happened when you were pushed off the roof?" I asked him. Pit rubbed his forehead, trying to remember.

"I'm… not sure? One second I was sitting on the roof, the next I was slammed into the ground, and then I blacked out." he muttered. I raised my eyebrows.

"You don't even remember being pushed off?" I asked, something adding up in my head. I think I had the culprit.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so you know the drill: WHO PUSHED PIT OFF THE ROOF? This one in fairly obvious, and there's even a hidden clue not in bold that, if you look carefully, you will find. Remember: here are the suspects:** **Bayonetta (PRIME SUSPECT), Dark Pit (VERY LIKELY), Palutena (VERY UNLIKELY), Link, Toon Link, and Mega Man (VERY UNLIKELY).** **Let's review the clues as well:**

 **-The culprit is tall.**

 **-It was 12:05 PM when the crime took place.**

 **-The culprit uses something with blue metal.**

 **-** **Link was in the kitchen making sandwiches for Toon Link**

 **-Toon Link was in the forest with Ness and Lucas.**

 **-Palutena was talking with Lucina at 12:05 PM.**

 **-Dark Pit was reading in the Dining Room.**

 **-Mega Man was with ROB tuning up his Buster. Also, he's really boring.**

 **So, do you have the answer? Let's find out…**

* * *

"You know who did this?" Master Hand asked us. We were standing in his office, and Crazy Hand had also decided to haul all the suspects over, although only one was needed. Palutena was there too, because she really wanted to kick someone.

"Yup. It's really quite obvious when you think about it." I smiled. I looked at the notes on my clipboard one more time.

"The person who pushed Pit off the roof is…" I said, seeing if they would crack. They didn't. Smart, but not smart enough.

"Bayonetta." Bayonetta's eyes widened, and I could see the guilt in them. Palutena looked so mad, it was hard to believe that she was peaceful when this happened. Master Hand turned to look at her.

"Is this true?" he asked, not looking very surprised. Bayonetta shrugged, twirling her guns around.

"You can hardly blame me. Hunting angels is my job. So I used Witch Time to freeze him, and kicked him off the roof. I didn't expect anyone to hear him scream, and I was watching when you three came along." she rubbed the scraped bit on her gun.

"How dare you attack him, Bayonetta! You know that fighting outside of the arena is forbidden! He didn't even take percent damage!" Master exploded. Bayonetta held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Calm down there, Master, I wasn't even expecting him to break his wing. I just thought it was a good prank-" Palutena promptly shot Bayonetta with Autorectile.

"I'm surprised though, how did you know that I was the culprit?" Bayonetta sked us. I smiled, gesturing to my clipboard.

"You said that you were in the kitchen at the time, but Link was in there making sandwiches with Zelda, and he didn't say anything about you being in there." I said, pointing to my board.

"Furthermore, when I talked to you, you knew that Pit was the one who got pushed off, even though I didn't say who. What's more, the drawers are made of soft wood that won't scratch off metal."

"And when we talked to Pit," Pi added, "He said that he didn't remember anything except for falling to the ground. Just like the people you use Witch Time on." Bayonetta raised her eyebrows. She looked a little impressed.

"I guess I'll just have to be more careful with things then," she said, smiling.

Bayonetta was punished with cleaning the third floor bathrooms, which are always gross.

* * *

 **Wow this took a long time. I felt that this one was pretty easy, due to the hint I gave you that Bayonetta was the Prime Suspect. There's also that obvious fact that Bayonetta hunts angels. So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOIIIIII!**


	3. Tiara Trauma

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to Smash Whodunnit!**

 **Alright, so let's get on with the next story! I'm glad you enjoyed the last one, so let's get going!**

* * *

"Ha! I win!" I crowed as Pi landed on Oriental Avenue. Pi sighed and placed her last bit of money on my side. I leaped up and did a taunt.

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome! You know it! That's me! Oh yeah! I'm awesome! You know it! That's me! Consider this revenge sis!" I cried. Nayi shrugged and chewed contently on her potato chips, and Pi rolled her eyes and brushed some dust off her purple shirt. We were sitting in the lounge playing board games after a long day.

"Excuse me." someone said. Pi whirled around, saw Marth strolling up to them, and swooned. I rolled my eyes and propped her upright.

"Hey Marth. What is it?"

"Oh, KitKats! You look different. Did you get a haircut?" Nayi asked. Marth sighed and pointed to his hair. I thought he had a hair problem for a second until I realized that his tiara was missing.

"Oh, let me guess. You lost your tiara? And you want our help to find it because we solved a lot of cases last time?" I asked him. Marth nodded.

"Exactly. I feel like you are the best girls for the job, though Robin, and Reflet, are helping as well. Lucina is helping… Ike and both Corrins are also helping. I had to bribe Ike with chicken though," Marth sighed. I pulled out my clipboard and looked at Nayi and Pi, who had recovered from Marth actually talking to us.

"Alright Marth, we'll do what we can. I'll tell you if we get anything." I said. Math smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later, I have a Smash Tournament." Marth said, turning to leave. Pi started fanning herself hysterically the second he left.

"OMG MARTH TALKED TO ME!" Pi cried, shifting her eyes around. I facepalmed and looked around the lounge.

"Alright guys, let's start asking questions. I think we should look for the people Marth said are helping. Pi, you go look for Ike and Lucina. I'll look for Robin and Reflet, and Nayi, you look for Corrin and Kamui." I planned. Pi and Nayi both pulled out their clipboards and ran off.

* * *

I walked through the halls, wondering where on earth Robin and Reflet could be. Then I heard shouting from the other end of the hall.

"Don't let him get away!"

"I know, I know! Wait there he is!" I turned the corner and promptly crashed into Reflet and Robin. I fell onto the floor as my vision blurred.

"Whoa! Sorry Nyan, we didn't see you there!" Reflet apologised. As my vision cleared, I saw Robin dash past Reflet and run down the hallway. I stood up slowly.

"Why were you two running?" I asked Reflet. Reflet glanced around quickly.

"We saw Dedede carrying something golden, and suspect that it's Marth's tiara." I raised my eyebrows.

"Then why didn't I see him run by? Also, aren't you both tacticians? Couldn't you cut him off somewhere?" I asked. Reflet shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"We were both caught up in the moment, and Dedede is surprisingly fast when he doesn't want to get caught." she sighed. I sighed and wrote: **Dedede was seen running away with something golden. Interrogate him later.**

"Thanks Reflet. Where's Robin?" I asked, looking around. At that moment Robin sulked into view.

"He got away." Robin growled. I stifled a giggle behind my hand as Reflet gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Okay, thanks for the tip guys. I'm gonna go look for Dedede now." I said to them. Reflet waved goodbye as they headed in the other direction.

* * *

"Hey! Ike!" Pi called. Ike turned around from where he was checking the drawers of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Pi. What is it?" Pi paused for a second and continued:

"Did you find anything? I'm assisting Marth with finding his tiara…" Pi said hesitantly. Ike shrugged.

"I haven't found anything yet. To be honest, I think that you might have stolen it. You are obsessed with Marth after all." Ike said suspiciously. Pi flinched and shrugged.

"Look, I didn't have anything to do with it! So you didn't find anything?" Pi said. Ike shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm not sure who would even have a grudge against him." Ike sighed.

"I know who would." someone said. Pi turned around quickly to see Zelda standing behind them.

"Link and Marth were arguing about… skirts, I think? I don't know. Link just looked very agitated after that argument." Zelda sighed. Pi raised her eyebrows and wrote down: **Link and Marth were arguing about something earlier.**

"Thanks Zelda. I need to go look for Lucina now" Pi said quickly.

"I think I saw her on the third floor." Ike said, pointing upwards. Pi nodded quickly and ran out of the kitchen.

"Alrighty, let's see where she is…" Pi muttered.

* * *

"Well Chocolate, where the heck are those two?" Nayi muttered, wandering around the halls. Then she heard a roar from somewhere down the hall. Nayi ran toward the sound to just in time to see Link slammed against a wall by a torrent of water.

"Oh Graham-crackers! What on earth happened here!?" Nayi yelled. Corrin and Kamui glared at Link simultaneously.

"I saw this guy carrying Marth's crown! I'm sure of it!" Kamui growled. Link coughed up some water and stood up.

"I tried to explain it to them a zillion times! IT'S NOT HIS CROWN! It's a gold necklace I was going to give to Zelda, for the millionth time!" he yelled, holding it up. Nayi examined it closely.

"Erm, well Cotton Candy, Link, that really looks like Marth's tiara, but it isn't you're right, Kamui and Corrin just made a mistake." Nayi explained. Corrin reeled back in shock.

"What!? I'm sure we didn't!"

"Well gummy bears, No, see? There's a clasp right here, and I'm one-hundred percent sure that Marth's tiara doesn't have a clasp on the back of it." Nayi said, holding it up. Kamui observed it and facepalmed.

"Ooh. Sorry Link. Our mistake. No hard feelings?" he asked. Link gave him a withering stare, snatched the necklace, and stalked away.

"I guess that was a no then." Corrin laughed, patting Kamui on the shoulder. Nayi smiled and walked off to find Pi.

* * *

"Great, so you haven't found anything?" Pi said. Lucina nodded and glanced around.

"I'll keep looking. I know that you can solve the mystery if anyone!" Lucina said, giving Pi a vote of confidence. Pi cringed and hurried away quickly.

"Oh the guilt…" Pi muttered quietly.

* * *

"HEY! DEDEDE! CAN I TALK TO YOU!?" I yelled. Dedede, who was waddling along one of the corridors, turned around.

"I say, of course. What is it?" Dedede asked. I looked at the notes on my clipboard and asked,

"Robin and Reflet saw you running away with something golden in your hand. What was it?" Dedede sighed and opened his palm. In it was a tiny golden hammer.

"I was experimenting with this and didn't want to be watched by anyone. That's all." Dedede explained. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't understand. Does it have magical powers or-" I was cut off when the hammer suddenly grew to the size of Dedede's regular hammer.

"Ohhhh. Sorry to have bothered you, Dedede." I sighed, crossing off Dedede's name. Dedede shrugged and waddled off somewhere else.

"BEEP BEEP BLOOP BOOP BLEEP!" something beeped behind me. I turned around to see Mr. Game and Watch behind me, beeping up a storm.

"What? I can't understand what you're saying, G and W." I said cautiously. G and W beeped angrily and gestured at my clipboard.

"I could translate for you if you'd like." Mega Man said, coming up behind Mr. Game and Watch. I took a look at how urgently Mr. Game and Watch was beeping, and I nodded.

"He says that he saw someone stealing Marth's crown." Mega Man began. I raised my eyebrows, pencil at the ready.

"Umm… he said the was practicing stealth for some reason… and was hiding behind the fireplace in the lounge? And… Marth was sleeping in the lounge… and…. Erm, could you say that again? Yeah, so… he saw someone reach out and grab the crown off his head… and… he thinks he saw a purple sleeve." Mega Man translated. Oh boy.

"Thanks Megs. Thanks G and W. I know exactly who did this now." I said, writing: **Mr. Game and Watch saw someone with a purple sleeve take Marth's crown.**

* * *

 **Alright, It's time to see if you figured it out yet. There isn't a suspect list this time, and I feel that it's one of the harder mysteries. By the process of elimination, and the hidden clues you'll find throughout this story, I'm sure you can find it! TBH, I'm not sure anyone will get it, due to me failing at being descriptive.**

 **Let's review the clues:**

 **-Link and Marth were arguing about something earlier.**

 **-Mr. Game and Watch saw someone with a purple sleeve take Marth's crown.**

 **This isn't a lot of clues, but I HAVE FAITH IN YOU! Now did you pick someone? Good. Ready to see the end?**

* * *

"You found the culprit already? That was fast." Marth said. We were seated around a table in the lounge. Marth looked around, confused.

"I don't see anyone else here, shouldn't you go get the suspects?" Marth asked. I smiled evilly.

"I don't need to. She's right here." I said, smiling. Marth looked confused for a second until he noticed the guilty expression on Pi's face.

"Wait, _you_ stole it!?" Marth said incredulously. Pi nodded shamefacedly and opened a secret slot in her gun. Nayi stared in amazement when she pulled out… yup, Marth's tiara.

"Well, honestly, I'm not surprised, due to how crazy you are about him, and I'm sure you feel pretty bad about it." I sighed. Pi handed Marth's tiara back to him, which he put back on his head.

"How, though? I mean, I was already going to return it, but how did you figure it out?" Pi asked me. I smiled.

"Mr. G and W saw someone with a purple sleeve steal it, and you're the only one who has purple sleeves in this mansion. He was hiding behind the fireplace, so he couldn't see exactly who it was." I said, patting my sister on the shoulder.

"Sorry Marth. I couldn't resist. I honestly don't know why I did it, and I was going to return it, and-"

"No, it's fine. It just kinda freaked me out when I realized it was missing is all." Marth said good-naturedly. Nayi looked back and forth from Pi to Marth to me. Then she yelled,

"YAAAAYYY HAPPY ENDING!" and practically blew our eardrums out. Oh boy. If Nayi had a megaphone, she could wreak serious havoc.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm really bad at describing appearances, but I did put at the beginning of the chapter that Pi had a purple shirt. There were also parts where she would flinch, and when she felt guilty about something. I feel like this was a harder mystery, but it was a cool twist at the end, right?**

 **Chapter Question:**

 **Who did you pick originally?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, WILL see you guys next time! BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	4. Smash Ball Sabotage

**HoiHoiHoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to Smash Whodunnit! I'm really enjoying this series, and I hope you are too! Now let's see if you can figure it out!**

* * *

~Nyan's POV~

"Hiyah!" I yelled, slashing at Wii Fit with my sword. Wii was thrown back to the other side of the stage. I dashed forward and slashed her off the stage.

"FALCON, PAWNCH!" I heard Captain Falcon yell. I was hit off the stage and thrown off. I felt a sucking feeling and saw a bright white light, and the next second I was standing on a platform above the stage. Then I saw the Smash Ball swoop over my head.

"The Smash Ball! MINE!" Wii gasped. She leaped into the air and hit the ball a few times. The platform below me disappeared, and I slashed at the ball a few times. Captain Falcon ran towards the Ball, and I was sure he was going to get it. I moved as far away from him as possible.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ike screamed, coming out of nowhere. His sword slammed into the Smash Ball and shattered it. I rushed to get away as quickly as possible, but that wasn't needed.

"EEEYYYAAAAAGGHHH!" Ike yelled as he was blasted off stage. The Smash Ball hadn't given him his Final Smash.

"GAME CANCEL!" Crazy Hand called into the mic. I felt a swooping sensation, and I found myself back in the Smash Launch center, in the tube that transported us in. The tubes hissed open, and I stepped out. Ike flopped out of his tube, as he was extremely dizzy. Crazy Hand and Master Hand rushed over to check if we were okay.

"What on earth was that? Was there a glitch?" Crazy Hand asked us. I shrugged, putting both of my hands up.

"How should I know? I'm not the one who got the Smash Ball." Captain Falcon growled. Wii looked just as confused. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Ike! What happened?" Marth cried as he slammed the door open. The rest of the Fire Emblem crew was behind him. Nayi followed close by, question marks filling the air around her. Pi trailed behind, her eyes hearts as she looked at Marth.

"Could you please explain what happened there? Why did the Smash Ball blow you off the stage?" Ike shook his head, confused.

"I don't know! I got it, and the next second, Boom!" Ike sighed. Master Hand sighed, confused.

"Nyan, are you capable of solving another mystery?" Master asked me. I brightened and whipped out my trusty clipboard and donned a detective hat that I got from a friend.

"Not to worry, Master Hand! With Detective Nyan and her friends on the case, this mystery is as good as solved!" I announced. Behind me, Nayi and Pi also whipped out their hats and magnifying glasses. Master looked amused.

"Alright. I trust that this mystery is in good hands." He chuckled.

* * *

"Alrighty then, chicken, how do we compile a list of suspects?" Nayi asked. I smiled smartly and tucked my pen behind my ear.

"Ask the Fire Emblem crew if they know anyone who has a grudge on Ike and- Pi where are you going?" I asked, grabbing her by the cuff of her shirt. Pi sighed and walked back to us.

"I wanted to interview Marth before you tell me no…" she sighed. I rolled my eyes, taking her and Nayi's clipboards and writing something on them.

"The people you're going to interview are written on your clipboards," I began, handing Nayi and Pi their clipboards, "Nayi, you talk with Kamui, Corrin, and Ike. Pi, you take Roy and Lucina. I'll interview Marth, Robin, and Reflet. Also, keep in mind that **in the Smash Game this morning, the Smash Ball functioned perfectly.** " Pi sighed in defeat and trudged off. Nayi smiled, ate a cookie, and shot off in… some direction.

* * *

"Why can I never interview Marth? I always get someone else! Well if Nyan thinks she can keep me away from the love of- Oh, there's Roy!" Pi cried. Roy was talking with Kirby about something.

"Hey Roy!" Pi cried, strolling over. Roy looked up. Kirby waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Pi. Nice hat." he laughed. Pi shrugged and waved back at Kirby.

"Do you know who could have a grudge on Ike?" she asked. Roy thought for a second, tilting his head up.

"Ummm… maybe Little Mac? He and Ike are always arguing over food. Remember last dinner?" Roy said. Pi winced. Ike and Mac had gotten into an all out brawl over the last spicy chicken wing. While Master and Crazy were trying to pull them apart, Nyan ate the last chicken wing. She does love spicy chicken wings.

"Yea, good point. I'll look into that." Pi said, smiling. She noted: **Little Mac may have a grudge against Ike.**

* * *

"La-Dee-Doo, gonna interview some people, compile da suspect lissst… lalala… Oh HEY! CORRIN! KAMUI!" Nayi cried. She rushed over to the two. They were standing near the window in the dining room. They turned around as Nayi screeched to a stop next to them.

"WellColaI'mjustgoingtojumprightinwhodoyouknowmighthaveagrudgeagainstIke?" Nayi asked in one breath. The Kamui looked confused for a second, then answered,

"Oh, probably Samus. She and Ike have a huge rivalry going on after Ike beat Samus so badly last Tournament." Nayi smiled and wrote: **Samus and Ike have a huge rivalry.**

"Actually, what about Pit? Ike did beat him up last week for stealing his chicken wings." Corrin stated. Nayi raised her eyebrows and wrote: **Pit might have done it, Ike beat him up last week for stealing his chicken wings.**

"Lollipops, Okuuu, thanks for your time I've got to go now, lots more things to dooooooo!" Nayi cried, speeding off.

* * *

"Huh, where on earth could they be?" I sighed. I was looking for Marth, Robin, or Reflet. I walked past the Smash Control Room and spotted both Robin and Reflet.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, walking in. Reflet and Robin were observing the Smash Ball maker. The maker was a tube with a Smash Ball hovering inside it. There was a computer on the side of it for programming. Robin looked up and beckoned me over.

"Here Nyan, look at this." I walked over and looked where Robin was pointing. It was a small computer on the side. The Smash Ball's functions were printed on it. I looked at it for a second and noticed something odd.

"Huh. Looks like someone set the Ball's functions to, "Knock-Back x100". Who did that?" I wondered. Reflet straightened up and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Hey Nyan, I think that anyone who would be able to do this needs to know at least something about technology." Relfet stated. I nodded, adding to my clipboard: **Whoever did this needs to know at least something about technology.**

"Who do you think has a grudge against Ike?" I asked, tapping a few keys on the keyboard. I turned the function back to "Final Smash". Robin looked thoughtful for a second.

"Probably Olimar. He's kind of tech-savvy, and he hates Ike for accidentally stepping on his Pikmin so much." Robin sighed. I nodded and wrote: **Olimar is tech-savvy and hates it when Ike steps on his Pikmin.**

"Thanks you two. Say, do you know where Marth could be?" I asked. Robin shrugged. Reflet looked thoughtful for a second.

"The Training Grounds? He does practice a lot." Reflet said. I thanked the Robins for their help and hurried off to find Marth.

* * *

"I think it might be Meta Knight. Ike loves to call him "Bat Wings", and it really pisses him off." Lucina said. Pi nodded slowly, writing: **It might be Meta Knight. Ike teases him a lot.**

"That's a good point, Lucina. We'll definitely look into it." Pi said to her. Licina waved as Pi left to go look for Nyan and Nayi.

"Hey Pi. Solving another case?" Pi heard someone ask her. Pi looked up to see Samus towering over her in her Zero Suit. Pi smiled and nodded.

"Yup! Someone sabotaged the Smash Balls so that Ike got blown off the stage. Do you know anyone who might have a grudge against him?" Pi asked. Samus looked a bit surprised for a second.

"Not that I could think of. He is an absolute jerk though. Absolutely trashed me last tournament…" Samus growled angrily, sulking away. Pi narrowed her eyes.

"Innnntresting…" Pi said, writing: **Samus seems to want to get back at Ike.**

* * *

"Hey Nayi, come over here a sec!" Nayi heard Reflet call to her. Nayi walked over cautiously, curious. Reflet was standing in the doorway of the Smash Control Room. She beckoned Nayi in.

"Well hot dogs, what is it?" Nayi asked. Reflet beckoned Nayi in and walked back inside. Nayi shrugged and walked in after her. Robin was standing next to the main computer screen, tapping some keys of the keyboard. Robin and Reflet were the most tech-oriented out of the whole Fire Emblem Crew.

"Nayi, check out the video of the Battle. We noticed something odd." Robin said. Nayi watched as the video from the last game replayed. The Smash Ball appeared, and Nayi saw Wii rush forward and hit the ball several times. Nyan hopped off her platform and slashed at the ball a few times. But Nayi noticed something odd. The Smash Ball's path, instead of drifting randomly around the stage, went straight to Ike. Ike jumped off a stage above and hit the ball, which blasted him off the stage.

"Well Burritos!" Nayi yelped, "It looks like the Smash Ball went straight to Ike!" Robin looked at the screen and raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting. Reflet, check the Smash Ball Maker's computer please?" Robin asked. Reflet check it and pointed to something on the screen.

"Yup. Someone set it to go straight to Ike. I've set it back to normal." she said. Nayi blinked and wrote: **Someone set the Smash Ball's function to only follow Ike.**

"Well chips, thanks guys! I'm gonna go look for Ike now!" Nayi cried. Nayi rushed out of the room and skipped down the corridor, wondering where Ike could be. Nayi turned to corner into the Main Hall. She heard rummaging in the kitchen and walked in to see Ike looking for a snack.

"Hey Ike! Can I ask you a few questions?" Nayi asked. Ike came out of a cupboard with a bag of chips and glanced at Nayi.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked. Nayi smiled sweetly.

"Who do you think might have a grudge against you? After all, I just replayed the video with Robin and Reflet, and the Smash Ball moved straight at you. So whoever did this must hate you." Nayi said. Ike looked shocked.

"What?! But who would hate me!? I'm such a likeable guy!" Ike cried. Nayi facepalmed.

"Well cheesecake, no clue, huh? I thought so." she sighed. Nayi walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ike happily eating his bag of chips.

* * *

I walked into the training room, looking around. I saw Wii hitting one of the beanbags, and Peach testing her aim. I saw Marth in another area, slashing at a bag. I walked up to him and waited for him to finish. Marth hit the beanbag off the stage.

"Hey Nyan. What's up?" he asked. I held up my clipboard.

"Marth, do you know who would have a grudge on Ike?" I asked him. Marth nodded, looking thoughtful.

"If you ask me, It's definitely Samus. She's got the best tech skills next to Olimar. Unless it's ROB or Megs. Actually, changed my mind. ROB. Remember that time Ike accidentally caused him to glitch by asking him what three divided by zero was?" Marth said. I nodded, interested.

"That is a good point. I think ROB's a good-natured robot though." I reasoned, writing: **ROB has great tech skills, and might have a grudge against Ike.**

"Thanks for your time, Marth I'd better get back to the other girls now." I said, waving goodbye.

* * *

"Okay guys, I'm compiled a suspect list from the evidence we got." I said. I held up my clipboard. It read: **Little Mac, Samus (LIKELY), Pit (UNLIKELY), Olimar, Meta Knight (VERY UNLIKELY), and ROB.**

"Samus?" Pi said suddenly, "I talked to her a few minutes ago. She seemed to really want to get back at Ike." I thought this was very interesting news.

"Huh, weird. We should look into that. Okay, here." I said, handing them their clipboards.

"Pi, you interview Little Mac and Olimar. Nayi, you ask ROB and Meta Knight. I'll interview Pit and Samus." Nayi and Pi grabbed their clipboards and sped off. I smiled and headed off too.

* * *

"Hey Pi. What's up?" Mac said. He was in the training room, taking a break after punching a sandbag around. Pi consulted her clipboard.

"Hey, Little Mac, did you sabotage the Smash Ball to kill Ike?" Pi asked. Mac looked confused.

"There's a way to sabotage the Smash Ball? Well I'd say Ike got what he deserved, that jerk, hogging all the chicken wings. Not sure where that chicken wing got to in the end." Mac ranted. Pi rqaised her eyebrows and added to her clipboard: **Mac doesn't know how to sabotage the Smash Ball.**

"Yeah, okay, thanks for the info." Pi said, slightly amused. Mac nodded and returned to punching sandbags. Pi turned around to leave when she heard a smashing sound.

"I think Mac punched another Sandbag out the window…" Pi sighed.

* * *

"Well potatoes, _where is Meta Knight_?!" Nayi screeched. Nayi was very mad. She hadn't found Meta Knight or ROB anywhere. A whirlwind appeared next to her, causing Nayi to leap into the air.

"You rang?" asked Meta Knight. An anime vein appeared on Nayi's head.

"META KNIGHT DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT OR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT NEXT GAME!" Nayi screeched. Meta Knight put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry Nayi. It was so tempting. Anyways, what do you need?" Nayi sighed as soon as her breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

"Okay Meta Knight, what do you know about Ike's total bomb during today's fight?" Meta Knight shrugged.

"How should I know what happened? I was in the forest taking a walk all day, I wasn't even there! YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE BAT WINGS, RIGHT!?" Meta Knight suddenly lashed out at Nayi. Nayi took a step back.

"Er, that's def your cape Meta. Okayyoudoyougottagobyeeeee" Nayi cried, speeding off and hurridely scribbling: **Meta Knight was in the forest all day taking a walk.**

* * *

I was strolling through the mansion, wondering if I should borrow Villager's mic to call Samus or Pit. I was walking past the window to the garden when I saw Pit lounging in the hammock, staring at the sky.

I rushed to the garden door and rushed outside.

"Hey Pit! Could I ask you a few questions?" I asked him. Pit started, tumbling off the hammock.

"Ow! Sorry, you scared me. What about?" Pit asked. I sweatdropped and cleared my throat.

"You saw today's battle, right? Do you know anything about what happened to Ike?" I asked. Pit winced.

"Yeah, sucks for him. I mean, he did beat me up, but it really does suck for something like that to happen to you." Pit sighed. I nodded, still skeptical.

"Then do you know anything about what happened to the Smash Ball?" I asked. Pit looked at the sky again.

"Not a clue. I guess someone messed with the thing, but I don't have the skills to, in case you're wondering. Just ask Lady Palutena." he sighed. I nodded.

"Thanks for your time, Pit." I said, walking off. I added: **Pit doesn't have the skill to hack any computers.**

* * *

Pi wandered through the corridors. She wondered where Olimar was. She was about to check the library when she spotted a few Pikmin scurrying along in the corridors, carrying a wheel of sorts.

Pi strolled after them, wondering where they were going. The Pikmin turned to corner into the Lab, where Olimar was tinkering with something.

"Hey Olimar, what's up?" Pi asked. Olimar turned around, and Pi caught the frame of a robot on the lab table.

"What do you know about what happened to Ike?" Pi asked. Olimar looked at her, confused.

"Well, the person who sabotaged the Smash Ball definitely has great tech skill. I can tell you it wasn't me, though. Ike's always killing my Pikmin, but it's usually an accident." Olimar said good-naturedly.

"So you had nothing to do with it?" Pi asked, skeptical. Olimar nodded and returned to his robot. Pi left him to his work, adding: **Olimar knew nothing about it, and he's a good-natured guy.**

* * *

"Hey Nayi! What's up?" Nayi turned around to see Nana and Popo walking towards her.

"Well marshmallows, hey guys. 'Sup?" Nayi asked. Nana walked up to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Nayi, I have to tell you: I saw someone wearing red go into the Smash Control room before Ike's game." she said. Nayi raised her eyebrows and added to her clipboard: **Nana saw someone wearing red go into the Smash Control room.**

"Thanks Nana. Do you happen to know where ROB is?" Nayi asked. Popo pointed to the Main Hall.

"I think he's testing out a custom move in the Main Hall." he said. Nayi thanked them and rushed off.

"Alrighty, now where-AAAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Nayi screamed as ROB landed right in front of her.

" _Hello there Nayi. Do you want to talk to me about Ike's complete bomb during today's game. Yes I already know because of reasons that you would never understand. I know for a fact the Samus and Ike have huge grudges against each other so the chances that it is Samus are very high. Yes I do know Ike caused me to glitch but it was an accident now if you'll excuse me I have to go good talking to you."_ Rob said this all very quickly, then he sped off.

Nayi blinked in confusion, and slowly wrote: **ROB is good natured, and he thinks that it's Samus for sure.**

* * *

"Hey, Samus!" I called. Samus turned around, looking surprised. She was in her robot suit now. I had found her on the third floor.

"Samus, what do you know about Ike's-"

"Didn't I already answer to one of you? Well let me tell you again- he deserved it." she growled. I raised my eyebrows and added: **Samus seemed really mad at Ike.**

"Er, thanks Samus." I said, heading back to the lounge.

* * *

"Okay, what did we get?" I asked Nayi and Pi. We were finally reviewing our clues in the lounge.

"We didn't get enough clues. I don't know who the culprit is." Pi sighed. I started to smile. Nana had given me a crucial detail.

"Not necessarily. I think I know who did it."

* * *

 **Okay, you know the drill! Let's review the suspects first:** **Little Mac, Samus (LIKELY), Pit (UNLIKELY), Olimar, Meta Knight (VERY UNLIKELY), and ROB.** **Now let's review the clues:**

 **-in the Smash Game this morning, the Smash Ball functioned perfectly.**

 **-Whoever did this needs to know at least something about technology.**

 **-Someone set the Smash Ball's function to only follow Ike.**

 **-Mac doesn't know how to sabotage the Smash Ball.**

 **-Meta Knight was in the forest all day taking a walk.**

 **-Pit doesn't have the skill to hack any computers.**

 **-Olimar knew nothing about it, and he's a good-natured guy.**

 **-Nana saw someone wearing red go into the Smash Control room.**

 **-ROB is good natured, and he thinks that it's Samus for sure.**

 **-Samus seemed really mad at Ike.**

 **Okay, have you figured it out? Keep scrolling to see if you're right…**

* * *

"You know who did this?" Master Hand asked us. I smiled smugly and held up my clipboard. Crazy Hand had gathered the suspects and the Fire Emblem Crew in Master Hand's office.

"When you put all the clues together, it's easy! The person who sabotaged the Smash Ball is…" I began. Even before I said who she culprit was, I could see them shifting uncomfortably.

"OH MY GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PAUSE EVERY TIME YOU SAY THE CULPRIT!? IT'S SAMUS!" Pi screeched. Samus tried to sneak out of the room, but Marth slashed at her with his sword.

"Geez, Pi, fine." I sighed. Master Hand swooped towards Samus, looking angry.

"What possessed you to do this?" Master Hand asked dangerously. Samus looked around for an escape route and, seeing none, sighed.

"Okay, fine, yes, but it was because he rubbed it in my face that he won last game." she growled. I smiled.

"Just as I thought. You should've been more careful in sneaking into the Smash Control Room. Nana saw someone wearing red go in. You have a red suit." I said.

"You've got a lot of tech skill, so clearly you could easily reprogram the Smash Ball. Also, you really hate Ike, soooo…" Pi added. Samus sighed in defeat.

Samus was charged with cleaning the basement.

* * *

 **Wheeew sorry this took so long! With everything I was doing, I barely had time to write my stories. I hope this one wasn't too complicated.**

 **Chapter Question: Who did you choose originally?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOIIIIIII!**


	5. Broken Battlefield

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to Smash Whodunnit! I hope you enjoy it! I tried to make it a little more exciting!**

* * *

~Nyan's POV~

"Alright, so we've got a Smash Battle at 3:00 PM today, I've gotta meet up with my friends at 5:20 PM so we can have a sleepover and go to the beach the day after. While I'm gone, Pi, you have an appointment tomorrow at 8:00 AM, so Nayi, I'm counting on you to wake her up." I rattled off. Nayi blinked in confusion and Pi rolled her eyes.

"Sis, there's no need for you to worry so much! We'll be fiiiiinnneee!" Pi groaned. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh? What about that time I left the mansion for literally a second and when I came back Nayi had torn off a curtain?" I asked. Nayi coughed and looked away whistling. I glanced at the clock and immediately grabbed Nayi and Pi by the wrists.

"GUYS THE BATTLE STARTS IN THREE MINUTES WE HAVE TO GO!" I screamed, dragging them with me at I Saniced through the corridors to the Smash Control Room.

I screeched into the Control Room with a minute to spare, Pi and Nayi stumbled forward. Nayi faceplanted onto the floor.

"WE'RE HERE! WE AREN'T LATE WE SWEAR!" I screeched. Sheik rolled his eyes as Nayi picked herself off of the floor.

"Good! I hoped you wouldn't be late!" Crazy Hand cackled, pulling up the Battlefield Stage on the computer. Then he froze.

"Errrrrr scratch that Battle, I'm gonna have to go get Master Hand brbbbbbb!" Crazy cried, swooping out of the room and knocking Nayi onto her butt.

"Wait, what? What does he mean, 'Scratch the Battle'?!" Sheik cried. I blinked and strolled over to the computer. I gasped when I looked at the Battlefield live feed. The Stage in the sky was actually suspended by a few invisible ropes.

"Guys! The Battlefield Stage- it's hanging on one rope!" I cried. Nayi and Pi rushed forward to look.

"Unbelievable." Pi murmured. Sheik took at look at the screen.

"Well, this completely screws over the Battle. We could do an Omega stage somewhere but I prefer the platforms." Sheik growled.

"This is a problem." came a voice behind me. I shrieked and leaped about a foot in the air (I'm easily startled). Master Hand was floating behind me, looking at the screen.

"Sorry to startle you Nyan. Tell you what, can you figure out who did this while we fix it?" Master asked. I took a deep breath and whipped out my clipboard and detective hat. Pi and Nayi also took out their equipment.

"Ready in an instant, huh? Alright, I'll leave this in your hands."

* * *

"Okay, so how are we going to do the suspect thing?" Pi asked me. I was scribbling frantically on my clipboard.

"Those ropes are hard to cut. Lasers don't work on them. So it had to be something sharp and made out of some strong metal." I muse. Nayi threw her hands in the air.

"Well strawberries, THAT'S PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE! You know, ALL THE SWORDS-PEOPLE, PLUS MEGA MAN! AND HIS METAL BLADES!" Nayi screeched. Pi nodded in agreement. I kept scribbling.

"Not to worry, guys. I've actually done some calculations, and here's what I found. The only Smashers with items strong enough to cut the ropes are **Roy, Cloud, Meta Knight, Marth, Lucina, Robin, Reflet, Mega Man, Pit, and Dark Pit.** Kinda surprising actually." I explained. Pi raised her eyebrows.

"Hold on. How have the ropes not been cut before? We've fought those people in the Smash Battles a lot." she questioned.

"If I'm remembering this right, during Smash Battles, Master Hand uses levitation to keep the Battlefield floating. However, it takes too much energy to keep it floating all the time, so outside of Smash Battles, it's suspended on those ropes." I mused. Nayi nodded rapidly.

"So, Jellybeans, let me guess. Someone was outside of a Smash Tournament and cut the ropes?" she asked. I nodded and scribbled something on both their clipboards.

"Okay, here are your assignments. Pi, you get Dark Pit, Robin, Reflet, and Roy. Nayi, you go ask Cloud, Marth, and Pit. I'll go ask Lucina, Megs, and Meta Knight. Understood?" I told them. Pi glared angrily at me.

"Come on! Can't I go interview Marth just this one time?!" she begged me. I shook my head.

"NO. The last time you even _talked_ to Marth, I had to drag you to the infirmary because your head had exploded." I growled. Pi hung her head and shuffled off. Nayi looked back at Pi.

"You know, Chocolate Nyan, her birthday is soon. If a case pops up around then, maybe let her do something like that?" Nayi asked me. I raised my eyebrows.

"First of all, I'm not made of chocolate, second, that's not a bad idea, but we have to be there for backup." Nayi smiled, guzzled down a Sprite, and took off.

* * *

"Ugh. If a case pops up while Nyan is with her buds, we'll have to handle it by ourselves." Pi muttered.

"What do you mean, 'With her buds'?" someone asked behind her. Pi screamed and shot a fireball at the person speaking.

"OW! What's the big idea?!" Roy cried, brushing soot out of his hair. Pi cringed.

"ROY! Don't scare me like that!" Pi screeched. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but what did you say about Nyan?" Roy asked.

"Nyan is going away for a little while. Oh, I was looking for you by the way." Pi explained.

"I see you're wearing your detective hat, so I'm guessing something went wrong and I'm a suspect, " Roy sighed, "What happened this time?"

"The Battlefield stage was destroyed. According to Nyan's calculations, your sword should be enough to cut the ropes holding it." Pi explained. Roy shrugged.

"I haven't been to the Training Battlefield since maybe last week. I'm training in the Stage Hazard stages now." he explained, "I did see Cloud heading in there a little while ago. And Kirby's Final Smash would totally be enough to cut the ropes."

"Oh yeah! I should talk to him." Pi mused. She walked away, scribbling: **Roy saw Cloud going into the Stage, and he also thinks that Kirby's Final Smash could cut ropes.**

* * *

"Well Candy, so you say you **saw Dark Pit running out of the room**?" Nayi asked Kirby. Kirby nodded energetically.

"Looks like there's an upside to learning your language after all! Thanks Kirbs!" Nayi cried happily. She skipped off to look for Cloud, who she was supposed to be interviewing.

"Hey! Nayi!" Pi called. Nayi screeched to a stop as Pi came around the corner.

"You seen Kirby? I picked up some info that he could be it." Pi explained. Nayi shrugged.

"Well Lollipops, he helped me! I'd hardly think he did it!" Nayi cried. Then she took off in the other direction.

* * *

"Hmmm, now that certainly is odd," Lucina mused, "But I haven't seen anyone go into that stage, and I haven't been there without Crazy Hand monitoring it."

"Alright, thanks Lucina." I sighed.

"It seems that there is a problem afoot. May I be of assistance?" someone asked behind me.

"Why yes, Meta Knight! I was wondering if you could tell me if you knew who damaged the Battlefield Stage?" I asked him. Meta Knight shook his head.

"Hardly. While I have been practicing a custom move there, I have always had Master or Crazy Hand levitate the stage." he replied. Meta Knight nodded to Lucina.

"Innnntresting." I said. **Neither Meta Knight nor Lucina have seen or heard anything. Remember to talk to Master and Crazy Hand to verify.**

* * *

"Hey Robin! Hey Reflet!" Pi said as she walked up to the group.

"I see that you have your clipboard. What happened this time?" Robin asked.

"Well, the Battlefield stage was destroyed, so I was wondering whether you or Reflet know who did it." Pi asked. Reflet pondered for a second.

"Actually, I did see Cloud running out of the Smash Control Room a few minutes ago, but who knows, he could be innocent." Reflet mused. Pi nodded as she wrote, **Reflet saw Cloud run out of the room.**

"I saw Dark Pit go in there this morning though. _And_ I saw him come out a little before Sheik and Crazy Hand went in." Robin argued. **Robin saw Dark Pit leave the room right before Sheik and Crazy Hand went in.**

"Thanks guys. I'm actually going to talk to Dark Pit next, so I guess we'll find out." Pi said, heading off.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Cloud! Hey, Hey!" Nayi screeched. Cloud groaned as he turned around.

"What is it now, Nayi." he sighed. Nayi hopped up and down.

"Salmon, so the Battlefield Stage was destroyed, know anything about it?" Nayi asked. Cloud blinked.

"Noooooo….?" he said. Nayi raised her eyebrows.

"You suuuuuurrrrreeeee?" she asked Cloud nodded.

"Excuse me, I have… things to do." he said hurriedly, walking away. Nayi squited at his retreating figure as she wrote her notes down. **Cloud definitely knows something. Either he doesn't want to tell or he can't tell.**

* * *

"I _did_ see Pit and Dark Pit arguing about something about the Battlefield. That's about it, though." Mega Man mused. I nodded slowly as I wrote.

"Erm, did you happen to catch what they were saying aside from, 'Battlefield'?"

"Just the usual stuff. Something about Dark Pit being an idiot, but Dark Pit was telling Pit to keep his mouth shut, or all three of them would get in trouble or something." Mega Man answered.

"Interesting. Thank you for your time, Mega Man!" I said to him. I walked off to meet with Nayi and Pi, while writing: **Mega Man heard Dark Pit threatening Pit. But he said, 'All three of us'. Who is the third?**

* * *

Nayi padded through the corridors of the mansion, slightly drowsy after a sugar crash. Nayi yawned and rubbed her eyes, reaching into her hammerspace for another bag of Swedish Fish.

"I'd lay off the snacks if I were you, Nayi." Nayi heard someone say. Marth was standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Marth! I needed to talk to you actually." Nayi said. Then she yawned again. Marth nodded, waiting for her question.

"The Battlefield Stage was destroyed a few minutes ago, do you have any clue who did it?" she asked. Marth thought about it for a second.

"No. If it's any help, I saw Dark Pit and Cloud whispering about something a little while ago." Marth explained. Nayi nodded, sleepily writing: **Marth saw Dark Pit and Cloud whispering about something.**

* * *

I was walking through the corridors when I bumped into Master Hand.

"Hello there Nyan. How's it progressing?" he asked me. I looked at my clipboard and remembered something.

"Master Hand, Lucina and Meta Knight told me that they've never been in the Battlefield Stage without you or Crazy Hand monitoring. Is that true?" I asked him. Master Hand thought for a second.

"Lucina is telling the truth, yes, but I can't say that Meta Knight is." he said. I nodded as I wrote: **Meta Knight was lying when he said that Master Hand or Crazy Hand were monitoring.**

"Thanks Master! The case is coming along great, thanks!"

* * *

"Hey! Dark Pit!" Pi called. Dark Pit was whispering something with Pit.

"Hi." he growled. Pi walked up to the two just and Nayi strolled around the corner.

"Oh, hey Pi. Hey, could you take these two? I'm tired." Nayi yawned. Pi rolled her eyes, angry that Nayi had pushed her work onto her.

"Hey, do you two know anything about the Battlefield Stage? It was destroyed just now." Pi explained. Pit and Dark Pit shot each other a quick glance.

"I think it was Cloud. He's got that gigantic sword, and I just saw him go into the stage a few hours ago." Dark Pit growled.

"I-I saw Mega Man go into the stage and run out a few minutes ago! I think he did it!" Pit countered. Pi raised her eyebrows.

"Okaaaayyyy… sure." Pi muttered, walking away while scribbling: **Dark Pit thinks Cloud did it and that he saw Cloud go into the stage.** **Pit says he saw Mega Man go into the stage and run out.**

* * *

"Soooo, what do you think?" I asked Pi. Nayi was napping on the couch. Pi nodded as she consulted the evidence.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I borrowed Kirby's Warp Star and had a look at the stage. And guess what? I found a white feather and a black feather." Pi said. I blinked.

"Okay, the evidence clearly points to the correct Smasher. Let's tell Master about it."

* * *

 **Okay, you know the drill! Who do you think destroyed the stage? Let's review the suspect list:** **Roy, Cloud, Meta Knight, Marth, Lucina, Robin, Reflet, Mega Man, Pit, and Dark Pit.** **And now let's look at the evidence:**

 **-** **Roy saw Cloud going into the Stage, and he also thinks that Kirby's Final Smash could cut ropes.**

 **-** **Kirby saw Dark Pit running out of the room**

 **-** **Neither Meta Knight nor Lucina have seen or heard anything.**

 **-** **Reflet saw Cloud run out of the room.**

 **-** **Robin saw Dark Pit leave the room right before Sheik and Crazy Hand went in.**

 **-** **Cloud definitely knows something. Either he doesn't want to tell or he can't tell.**

 **-** **Mega Man heard Dark Pit threatening Pit. But he said, 'All three of us'. Who is the third?**

 **-** **Marth saw Dark Pit and Cloud whispering about something.**

 **-** **Meta Knight was lying when he said that Master Hand or Crazy Hand were monitoring.**

 **-** **Dark Pit thinks Cloud did it and that he saw Cloud go into the stage.**

 **-** **Pit says he saw Mega Man go into the stage and run out.**

 **-** **Pi found a black feather and a white feather on the stage.**

 **Did you guess? Don't worry, this is a very simple case! Let's see who did it!**

* * *

"Really? You've figured it out?" Master asked me. I nodded, although I kept feeling that I was being watched.

"Yup. Dark Pit." I said. There was a loud bang behind me. I whirled around to see Dark Pit, hands up in surrender. Pi had her gun pointed at him.

"Really, there were two witnesses, but Dark Pit threatened Pit and Cloud so that they wouldn't tell. Real good job there." I sighed. Master Hand glared (?) at Dark Pit.

"Didn't I tell all the Smashers to call me or Crazy if you were going to train in one of the stages?!" he growled. Dark Pit glared at him.

"Hey, I got excited to test out a new move, okay? I didn't know I was that close to the rope!" he retorted. Nayi blinked and yawned.

"Welp, that's another mystery solved!" I said happily. Nayi yawned again.

"When are your friends getting here?" Pi asked me. I looked at my watch.

"I have five minutes to kill. Come on, let's go tend to the strawberry patch."

* * *

 **And that's another Smash Whodunnit! I think this was a more simple mystery, and I hope you were able to solve it~**

 **Chapter Question: Who did you pick originally?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOIIIIII!**


	6. Cucco Chase

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to Smash Whodunnit! This time I tried my best to make it harder, and also, I'm not in most of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Remember, I won't be back until the day after tomorrow." I explain to Pi and Nayi. They nod, and I think about anything I missed.

"Remember, Nayi. Don't let Pi talk to Marth or Link. Pi, don't let Nayi get any sugar." I say. Nayi and Pi both groan in disappointment, but they nod in agreement.

"And remember, if a case pops up, I want a report when I get back." I finalize. The car horn honks outside. I start and wave goodbye to Pi and Nayi.

"See you later!" I cry as I rush out the door.

* * *

Pi and Nayi watched as I rushed out the door. The second I was gone, Pi grabbed Nayi's arm.

"Look, I'll let you get sugar if you let me talk to Marth, okay?" she asked sweetly. Nayi stuck out her tongue at Pi.

"Well I would, but I don't think Marth would thank me, so I won't. Sorry!" Pi sighed as she started walking towards the kitchen. Nayi trotted behind her.

"Oh, by the way, do we have a Smash Game today?" Pi asked Nayi. Suddenly, there was an enraged screech and a thud from the west wing.

"Oh chicken wings! That sounds like Toon Link!" Nayi yelped. She sprinted off to the west wing. Pi followed just as fast.

Pi skidded into the west hallway first to see Toon lying facedown on the floor, covered with glue and feathers. Nayi peeked into the hall and promptly burst out laughing as Toon stumbled to his feet, seething.

"Stop laughing! Someone just dumped glue and feathers on me, and now you're laughing?!" Toon screeched at Nayi, who was doubled over in laugher. Pi was also trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well, erm, chicken, Toon. You know who did this?" Nayi snickered, trying to compose herself. Toon tried to brush some feathers off of him with no success.

"No! Say, can you figure this out? I wanna freaking strangle that freak!" Toon yelled. Pi smirked.

"Go take a shower first. Meet us in the lounge in ten." Pi said. Toon stalked off, trailing feathers and glue behind him. Nayi whipped out an orange clipboard.

"Well, I guess I'd better start writing this case up for Nyan to read!" Nayi cried, scribbling frantically.

* * *

"So, first order of business, Toon, who might have a grudge against you?" Pi asked him. Toon thought for a second.

"Well, I pranked at least five people this week, so maybe start with them?" Toon suggested. Pi clicked her pencil to get the lead out.

"Who are they?" Pi asked. Toon thought for a second, ticking pranks off his fingers.

"So… on Monday, I dumped a bucket of slime on Ike, on Wednesday, I rewired Samus's suit to shoot snowballs, on Thursday, I tricked Link into putting a spicy pepper in Zelda's omelette, and on Friday, I used a leaf blower to turn up the intensity of the air conditioning to annoy Dark Pit. So yeah!" Toon finished, leaning back and seeming smug.

"That certainly explains Dark Pit's agitated state this morning." Pi muttered. Toon Link smiled smugly.

"So, bubblegum, we should interview these people, right?" Nayi said. Pi nodded and handed Nayi's clipboard to her.

"Okay, the suspects are **Ike, Samus, Link, Zelda, and Dark Pit**. Nayi, you go interview Samus and Dark Pit. I'll check with Ike, Link, and Zelda." Pi explained. Nayi shook her head.

"Actually, hamburgers, I am under orders to not allow you to talk to Link, so YOU do Samus and Dark Pit. I'll take care of Ike, Link, and Zelda." Nayi said sweetly. Pi cursed and stalked off. Nayi glanced at Toon.

"Hey, do me a favor and kinda follow her and make sure she doesn't talk to him?" She asked. Toon nodded slyly and rushed off.

* * *

Nayi wandered through the corridors, heading to the kitchen. She knew Zelda loved to cook, so Nayi wondered if she was in there. Sure enough, Nayi found Zelda in there, and appeared to be teaching Link how to cook. It did not appear to be going well.

"No, Link! You add the oil first!" Zelda yelled. There was the sound of heat being turned off, and something falling on the ground.

"Sorry, Zelda!" Link cried. Nayi peeked into the room to see Zelda putting out a fire with her apron. Link was grabbing some water from the sink. There was a bowl of beaten eggs and some honey spilled on the counter. Nayi waited until the chaos had died down to walk into the room.

"So, candy, I take it the cooking lessons aren't going too well!" Nayi giggled. Zelda sighed in exasperation as Link nodded shamefacedly.

"Nayi, you have your hat on. What happened?" Zelda sighed. Nayi smiled sweetly.

"Well, lollipops, Toon Link showed up covered in glue and feathers just when Nyan left, so, do you have anything to do with it?" Link immediately burst into laughter, while Zelda grimaced.

"Well, he did prank us this week (nearly strangled Link)but we don't have anything to do with it. I do think he deserves to look like " Zelda said. She brushed something off her dress. Link managed to compose himself.

"Maybe Toon did it himself to lead you on a wild-goose chase or something!" he laughed. Nayi blinked.

"Never thought of that! You're right!" Nayi cried, "Thanks, guys!" Nayi wrote, **Link thinks that Toon did it himself to prank us.** **Zelda says they didn't have anything to do with it.** As Nayi left, she heard Link mutter,

"Aww, my hands are still sticky…"

* * *

"Yeah, so Toon Link showed up covered in glue and feathers in the west wing, do you know anything?" Pi asked. Samus closed the circuit panel on her gun and fired a shot into a sandbag.

Pi was talking with Samus in the training room. Samus had been testing out a custom move.

"Did he? Interesting. I don't know anything about it, but I do think it's… what's it called? Disproportionate retribution. After all, he didn't do any lasting harm to my blaster." Samus turned to face Pi.

"For the record, I did see Link going towards the west wing earlier today." she mused. Pi nodded as she wrote. **Samus saw Link going towards the west wing.**

"Thanks, Samus!" Pi said as she walked away. Pi headed towards the east tower, where she guessed Dark Pit would be sulking. At this time of day, the east tower was usually often shrouded in shadow.

Pi turned the corner into the east hall, silently laughing to herself about Dark Pit's edginess.

"What are you laughing about?" Pi jumped and whirled around. Dark Pit was leaning in a shadowy corner, as she expected.

"My god, Dark Pit. If you're gonna scare me like that at least be a little considerate about my feelings!" Pi snapped at him. Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"You're wearing that dumb detective hat. What do you want?" Dark Pit asked. Pi resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, Toon Link just showed up looking like he was attacked by a glue monster and a group of cuccoos. Do you know anything about this?" Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Didn't even know that it had happened. If you ask me, it was Ike. I saw him muttering something about slime the other day." Pi nodded as she wrote: **Dark Pit thought it was Ike.**

"Deserved it, though, the punk. Air conditioning up all night… couldn't figure out how to turn it off…" Dark Pit growled, melting into the shadows. Pi blinked and looked around.

"Welp, off to be his edgy emo self again, I suppose." she sighed, writing: **Dark Pit thinks that Toon got what was coming to him.**

* * *

Nayi skipped towards the training room, where she knew Ike spent most of his time. Little music notes kept appearing over her head as she hummed the theme to the Mii channel. Nayi hopped into the training room and looked around.

"Hup! FALCON KICK!" A water bottle hit the door above Nayi's head and broke, showering her with water. Nayi screeched in rage as an anime vein appeared on her head.

"LUCINA! WHAT THE STRAWBERRY! I can't believe you've done this!" Nayi yelled. Lucina and Captain Falcon, who were standing on the other side of the room, sweatdropped. They were standing next to a punching bag. Lucina shook her head and pointed at Captain Falcon.

"Yo, sorry Nayi. Just wanted to show Lucina that sweet move!" Captain Falcon bragged. Lucina rolled her eyes.

"It was dumb, but I have to admit that timing the kick to hit the water bottle as it falls back down is rather impressive." Lucina sighed. Nayi growled and shook the water out of her ginger pigtails.

"Gummies, Lucina, have you seen Ike?" Nayi asked. Lucina pointed to the door.

"He just left. Heading to the lounge, I think." Lucina explained. Nayi waved and headed off, shaking water off her notes.

"I cupcake swear, Captain Falcon gets more showy every day!" Nayi griped. She walked into the lounge to see Ike and Reflet arguing about something.

"Ike are you serious, you can't just do that!"

"Yeah, but he totally deser-"

"HOI IKE!" Nayi yelled, leaping up from behind the couch. Ike screamed like a schoolgirl and fell off the couch. Reflet doubled over laughing and held up her hand for a high-five.

"Nice job, Nayi!" she laughed as Nayi slapped her upheld hand. Ike picked himself up, angrily brushing himself off.

"Hello, Nayi." he growled angrily. Nayi flipped herself onto the couch and smiled innocently.

"Hey Ike, do you happen to know anything about Toon showing up covered in glue?" Nayi asked. Ike shrugged.

"No, I don't. He deserves to look like a chicken though. Took me hours to clean the slime out of my hair…" Ike griped. Nayi nodded and quickly wrote: **Ike seems to think that Toon deserved it.** Reflet rolled her eyes.

"Okay, pocky, thanks Ike." Nayi said, hopping off the couch. She sprinted off to her room to meet up with Pi.

* * *

"Hmmmm, I don't think we have enough info. Maybe it really is Toon Link pranking us?" Pi and Nayi were standing in front of the corkboard which had their notes pinned on it. Nayi had put some red strings on the corkboard.

"Let's see… pasta, maybe…" Nayi closed her eyes for a second. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and a lightbulb appeared above her head.

"I KNOW! Let's call Toon. We might have to restrain him from killing anyone though."

* * *

 **So, have you figured it out? The suspects are:** **Ike, Samus, Link, Zelda, and Dark Pit.** **Let's review the clues…**

 **\- Link thinks that Toon did it himself to prank us.**

 **\- Zelda says they didn't have anything to do with it.**

 **\- Samus saw Link going towards the west wing.**

 **\- Dark Pit thinks that Toon got what was coming to him.**

 **\- Dark Pit thought it was Ike because he heard him muttering about one of Toon's pranks.**

 **\- Ike seems to think that Toon deserved it.**

 **Did you figure it out? This mystery has a lot of hidden clues, so I hope you figure it out! Ready, keep scrolling!**

* * *

"So, who was it?" Toon asked. A shadow fell over his face and a glint appeared in his eye. Pi rolled her eyes and nodded towards Nayi.

"It was Ike." she said sweetly. Pi looked up from her notes.

"Simple, really. Nayi recalled that Ike and Reflet were having an argument about someone "deserving" something, which could have been referring to you. She also noted that Ike knew you were covered in feathers as well as glue, although Nayi only mentioned the glue." Pi explained.

"Ike? Yeah, I thought so. 'Scuse me a second." Toon said, pulling out his master sword. An anime vein appeared on his head. Nayi grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you cheeto don't!" Nayi yelled.

Toon Link beat up Ike anyway.

* * *

 **WHOOOOOO I HAVE BEEN A LAZY KITTEN WHO HAD NO MOTIVATION FOR WRITING! I hope you enjoyed this one! If you have any advice on writing mystery stories good god I would like some advice. Please I beg of you. So thank you guys so much for reading and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOIIIII!**


	7. The Tidal Wave

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to Smash Whodunnit! This series will most likely go on for some time. Perhaps even 20 Chapters or more. At any rate, let's get started!**

* * *

"Okay, so did you manage to keep Toon from killing Ike?" I ask Pi. I just came back from a sleepover with my friends, and I am reviewing the case file that Pi and Nayi had written up.

Pi nods and chomps down on her white chocolate.

"At any rate, I suppose it's a good ending or something as any." I sigh. Suddenly, Nayi bursts into the room.

"NYAN! PI! You've gotta come right away!" Nayi screeches. Pi raises her eyebrows as I jump off my chair right away.

"What is it?!" I cry. Nayi takes a few deep breaths. Her hair is messy and her face is flushed.

"Corrin and Kamui just found Palutena knocked unconscious in the west wing!" Nayi cries. Pi then topples off my chair as I rush out of the door at full sprint. I hear Nayi and Pi rushing after me.

I try to stop in the west wing, promptly tripped, and faceplanted onto the floor.

"You alright?" I get up and dust myself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pit." I sigh. I glance around and see Palutena sitting up, rubbing her head. Corrin and Kamui are next to her. As I watch, Kamui's dragon head disappears into her normal head. (?)

"Hey, Nyan." Corrin says. Pi and Nayi rush towards me and stop short.

"Oh wow. Nayi forgot to mention all the water." Pi muttered. I nod in agreement. Water covers every inch of the room. Palutena groans and shakily stands up.

"Pi. Nyan. Nayi. What…" Palutena shakes her head. She looks a little disoriented and dizzy. Pit rushes up to her.

"You should get to the infirmary, Lady Palutena!" he cries. Palutena places a hand on her forehead, still confused. Corrin turns to me.

"We found Palutena when she screamed. We ran in here to see all this." She gestures to the soaking wet room around us. I pull my clipboard and hat out of my hammerspace.

"Did you happen to see anyone near the scene?" I ask them. Kamui shakes his head.

"I thought I saw a few very small figures running away though…" Kamui mutters, "But it could have just been my imagination." I nod slowly and write **Kamui saw very small figures running away.**

"Crackers, how tall were they?" Nayi asks. I glance over at Pi, who is checking the room for clues.

" **Smaller than any Smasher, that's for sure.** " Kamui explained. Corrin and Kamui walked out of the room in a hurry. Pi looked up from where she was crouching.

"Nyan, you might want to have a look at this." I stroll over to her. A small cherry was hidden in a dark corner.

"A cherry? Why is this here…?" I wonder. Pi shrugged.

"It's a little squashed. I just thought it was weird." I scoop the cherry into a plastic bag and pin it to my clipboard.

"Hey hey Nyan! Will this apple help?" Nayi is holding up a roll of crime scene tape. I stare at her in confusion.

"I'll rope off the area, I mean-"

"Nayi, it's not necessary, I don't think." Pi groans.

"Come on, guys, let's figure this out in our room." I say. Nayi looks sad and drops the roll of tape.

* * *

"Okay, so what do we know about the culprit so far?" I asked, tucking my pen behind my ear. Pi pinned one more picture on the corkboard and stepped back, admiring her work. We had put up a corkboard in our room and pinned our evidence so far on it, including our notes.

"Well, whoever did this has to have a water attack of some sorts, or have some sort of item or buddy pretty small." Pi reasoned. Nayi flipped through the Smash Roster.

"If I'm remembering correctly, Cola, the Smashers who have water attacks are **Mario, Greninja, Pac Man, Kamui, and Corrin.** " Nayi counted off. Pi looks a little confused.

"Corrin and Kamui? They don't seem like the type to do something like that. After all, they did discover Palutena in the first place." she muses. I shrug, thinking about it.

"It's best to suspect _everyone_ , to be honest. You never know, after all." I mutter. Pi shrugs and scribbles something down on her clipboard.

"Okay, how are we gonna split this up?" Pi asks. Nayi suddenly claps her hands together.

"I know Pocky! What if we post our case on the bulletin board, and anyone who has any clues can come to us!" Nayi explains. I blink.

"That's… actually a great idea!" Pi cries. I nod vigorously in agreement. Nayi could really come up with awesome ideas if she put her mind to it.

* * *

"Okay, we've posted the case. So now… I think… Nayi, you talk to Mario and Pac Man, Nyan, you talk with Kamui and Corrin, I'll talk with Greninja." Pi planned. Nayi and I roll our eyes in unison.

"You just want the least work, huh?" I sigh. Pi blows a raspberry at me.

"So what? I'm tired!" she sighs. Nayi suddenly snaps her fingers.

"Come to think of it melon, maybe Olimar could have done it! Ya know, Kamui saw those small figures, right? What if they were Pikmin? And Olimar is good enough at technology to make something like Mario's thingie!" Nayi screeches. Pi groans.

"I guess you'll take Olimar then~" I laughed while I wrote: **Nayi thinks that the small figures running away were Pikmin, so it could be Olimar's doing.** Pi sighs and trudges off.

* * *

"Yo Nayi, I saw that you have a new case!" Nayi turned around to see Ike waving at her.

"Ya, peaches! Do you have any info?" she asked. Ike nodded and pointed to Kamui and Corrin, who were just walking down the hall, discussing something quietly.

"Palutena destroyed those two is a Smash Battle last week. They've been pretty salty about it. But she more recently beat Mario, and I don't know how he feel about it. I hope that helps." Ike explained. Nayi scribbled down frantically: **Palutena beat Kamui and Corrin in a battle last week.** **Palutena more recently beat Mario.**

"Thanks, sushi! I'm glad I ran into you!" Nayi cried over her shoulder, charging away down the hall.

* * *

"Pi. Glad I ran into you." Pi turned around to see Samus standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Samus. What's up?" Samus lifted her faceplate up.

"Well, I saw the poster thing, and since you're talking with everyone that uses water moves, Greninja would be a suspect, right? But out of all of you, only Nyan speaks Pokemon. So I assume Nyan-" Pi faceplamed in realization.

"Oh god, I didn't even think about that! What was I thinking? I was supposed to chat with Greninja and Olimar, but… god, I really didn't think this through…" Samus chuckled.

"How about I assist you with Greninja. You can go talk to Olimar, and I'll check with Greninja and get back to you later. How about it?" Samus asked. Pi sighed with relief.

"Oh Samus, thank you so much! I'll repay you with an omelette later, I promise!" Samus sweatdropped.

"No offense but.. Could you get your sister to cook it…?" she asked before disappearing. Pi took a second to register what she meant.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT BAD AT COOKING!" Pi screamed after her.

"Yeah, but your sister makes better omelettes!" Seamus yelled. Pi stalked off to the lab in a huff.

* * *

Nayi skipped towards the east hallway, looking left and right for Mario or Pac Man. When she rounded the corner, she noticed Mario and Luigi rounding into a side room, carrying some wooden planks, a hammer, and the F.L.U.D.D.

They walked into the room, and Nayi heard some thumps as the items were place down.

"Mario-Mar! Hi hi!" Nayi cried. Luigi and Mario looked up from the booth they were building. Nayi screeched to a stop right next to them.

"Ooooh, what's this booth for? OH! I KNOW! THE NEWCOMERS! RIGHT?!" Luigi climbed down from the stepladder.

"Why-a yes! They're supposed to be arriving by-a December, but-a Master Hand wanted us to start early. We're-a waiting for Olimar, in fact." he explained.

"So Nayi. What-a did you want from us? You're-a wearing that hat, I assume something went down?" Mario asked. Nayi did an insane twirling pencil trick and flipped it behind her ear.

"Why yes, cherry! We found Palutena unconscious just a few minutes ago. She was knocked out by a water attack which drenched the whole hallway. And since it was a water attack, Mario, I'm sorry to say that you're on the suspect list!"

"That can't-a be right! Mario's F.L.U.D.D. has been-a broken all day! In-a fact, Olimar promised to-a fix it, but he's-a been busy." Luigi explained. Mario nodded slowly for a second. Then a lightbulb appeared above his head.

"You-a know, Pac-Man has-a been secretive lately. I wonder if-a he had anything to-a do with it." Nayi thought for a second and could see what Mario was thinking. She _had_ seen Pac-Man slinking around in the halls earlier, after all.

"Thanks Mario!" Nayi cried. **Mario's F.L.U.D.D. has been broken all day, according to Luigi.** **Mario noticed that Pac-Man has been secretive lately.**

* * *

"Yeah, so then we ran to the hallway, and Palutena was all sprawled out on the floor. Then Pit ran in because he heard her scream, and then Nayi, and you know the rest." Corrin explained. Kamui nodded in agreement.

"Then again, that cherry might point to Pac Man. You know… for obvious reasons." I scribble down this information quickly. **Corrin and Kamui heard Palutena scream, and then found her drenched in the hall.** **Kamui thinks that the cherry points to Pac Man.**

"Thanks guys." I sigh. Despite talking to them, I barely gleaned any information. Suddenly, I had an idea. I headed back to the crime scene. There was still water everywhere. I took a small bottle from my hammerspace and scooped up some water.

"I hope Olimar can analyze this. He might be a suspect, but he can probably figure out what kind of water this is." I slip the bottle into my hammerspace and start heading towards the lab.

* * *

"Hmmm… Palutena found in the west wing, eh? Strange. Mario did ask me to fix his F.L.U.D.D. earlier. But I haven't had the time. And as for Corrin and Kamui, to be honest, it might be them." Pi and Olimar were sitting in the lab. Pikmin scurried in and out of the lab at random intervals, bringing tools or making items.

"What makes you say that?" Pi asked as she observed the Pikmin. Olimar gestured to the Pikmin.

"Well, if my Pikmin are following orders, they've only traveled to the supply closet and kitchen all day. Those are nowhere near the west wing. But since you told me that Corrin and Kamui noticed the 'Pikmin', I have no other choice to conclude that."

 **Olimar's Pikmin have been nowhere near the west wing all day. Therefore, Corrin and Kamui were lying.**

"Thanks for the info, Olimar. I'll be sure to check with Alph to-"

* * *

"OLIMAR!" I scream, crashing into the lab. Pi toppled off her stool in surprise, while Olimar looked at me cooly.

"What is it, Nyan?" he asked. I held up the vial of water.

"Can you analyze this and find out where it came from?" I gasp. Olimar tilted his head to the side in thought. Pi picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"I most likely can. It will take a while, though. It will make the entire mystery a lot easier, I assume." Olimar mused. Pi nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Olimar!" I cry, handing him the vial of water. Pi rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Weird… so Greninja has seen Pac-Man near the west wing earlier?" Pi asked. Samus nodded.

"Isn't it strange? And also, I found him in the training room, and I realized that his water attacks don't have the range to cover the whole west wing stairwell." Samus explained.

 **Greninja saw Pac-Man near the west wing earlier today.** **Greninja's water attacks don't have enough range to cover the whole west wing stairwell.**

"Thanks for the info, Samus. I hope we can figure this out soon." Pi sighed.

* * *

"Pac-Man, have you seen Palutena around recently?"

"Not really. I did see Corrin and Kamui talking about Palutena earlier, though." Pac-Man muttered. Nayi raised her eyebrows.

"Corrin and Kamui? Muffins, that's a little weird. Did you catch what they were saying?" Nayi asked Pac-Man shook his head.

"Just something about Palutena kicking their butts last Smash Battle." Pac-Man mused. **Pac-Man overheard Corrin and Kamui talking about Palutena earlier today.**

"Thanks for the info sushi. Can I assume that you weren't the culprit…?" Nayi asked. Pac-Man shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's up to you. But Robin can vouch for me; I was in the training room with him all morning."

* * *

I tacked my list of evidence on the board. I might have gotten everything in order, but it didn't feel like I had all the pieces. Nayi and Pi walked into the room, sighing.

"Did you guys get anything…?" Pi asked, rubbing her forehead. I rub my forehead in annoyance.

"This case is giving me a headache. Although we have a lot of evidence against a few characters, we don't really have all the pieces…" I groan. Nayi plops facedown onto the floor.

"Noodles, I do have a feeling it might be-" Nayi's muffled theory is cut off by a crash upstairs.

"The lab! Olimar!" Pi cried. We hightailed it upstairs at top speed, skidding around corners. When we reached the lab, we realized that the door was hanging off its hinges. **Someone tall was running away from the scene** , but we couldn't see who it was.

"Nayi, after that person! Pi, come on!" I cried. Nayi guzzled down a soda and shot off after the runner, while Pi and I rushed into the lab.

A scene of total devastation met our eyes. Olimar was lying on the floor, shattered beakers around him. His Pikmins were scattering everywhere, while Pikmin ghosts floated upward.

"Olimar!" I cried. Pi pushed her glasses up to her nose.

"Unconscious. But you know, **he could just be staging the whole thing, and the person running away could just have been caught in a bad moment.** " the second Pi said that, there was a crash behind me.

"I heard a crash up here? What's going on?" Kamui cried, rushing into the lab. Pi gestured the area around us.

"I think you can see for yourself." she sighs.

"Did you catch whoever was running away?"

"Nope. Not a clue of their whereabouts."

While Pi and Kamui talked, I noticed that **the beaker of water I had given to Olimar to analyze was missing**. **I also found a hair on the floor of the room**. Normally, the lab is kept completely clean of dust and mess, to avoid experiment corruption.

"Come on, sis. We've gotta figure this out fast." Pi sighs. Nayi crashes into the room just a few seconds later.

"They got away! I don't know how tomatoes!" Nayi cries. I smile as I place the piece of hair in an evidence bag.

"There's no need, Nayi. I know who drenched Palutena."

* * *

 **So, do you know who drenched Palutena in the west wing? The clues are all here, and I believe this was quite an easy mystery. The suspects are** **Mario, Greninja, Pac Man, Kamui, and Corrin.** **Let's review the clues:**

 **-Kamui saw very small figures running away. They were smaller than any Smasher.**

 **-Nayi thinks that the small figures running away were Pikmin, so it could be Olimar's doing.**

 **-Palutena beat Kamui and Corrin in a battle last week.**

 **-Palutena more recently beat Mario.**

 **-Mario's F.L.U.D.D. has been broken all day, according to Luigi.**

 **-Mario noticed that Pac-Man has been secretive lately.**

 **-Corrin and Kamui heard Palutena scream, and then found her drenched in the hall.**

 **-Kamui thinks that the cherry points to Pac Man.**

 **-Olimar's Pikmin have been nowhere near the west wing all day. Therefore, Corrin and Kamui were lying.**

 **-Greninja saw Pac-Man near the west wing earlier today.**

 **-Greninja's water attacks don't have enough range to cover the whole west wing stairwell.**

 **-Pac-Man overheard Corrin and Kamui talking about Palutena earlier today.**

 **-Someone tall was running away from the lab when Nyan, Pi, and Nayi got there.**

 **-Pi theorized that Olimar could just be staging the whole thing to get rid of the vial, and the person running away could just have been in the vicinity.**

 **-The beaker of water Nyan gave to Olimar to analyze was missing.**

 **-Nyan found a hair on the floor of the room.**

 **Figured it out yet? I sure hope you did! It's probably pretty easy! Now then, on to the reveal!**

* * *

"Hey Kamui, where's Corrin?" Nayi asks her. Kamui shrugs.

"No clue. Why?" she asks. I roll my eyes and step up to her.

"Because you did this, didn't you. After all, you and Corrin are known to be salty about losing battles." I accused her. Kamui backed up, acting confused.

"Whoa, whoa, no we didn-"

"For the record, we didn't tell anyone about the person running away yet! But you still knew about it. Corrin was running away after stealing the beaker, right? Plus, you're both pretty tall." I explained. Nayi snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah sugar cookies! Also, you and Corrin have been plotting this for days, huh? Pac-Man heard you talking about Palutena, and also, you were lying about seeing the small figures. Furthermore, when we found Palutena, Kamui was transforming out of her dragon form!" Nayi added.

"Also, when Nyan found that hair, it basically eliminates Pac-Man, Greninja, and Olimar from the list. You, Corrin, and Mario do have hair. But Mario is shorter than the both of you- therefore, he doesn't match the description." Pi analyzed.

Kamui took a step back. She knew she was defeated.

When we presented our evidence to Master Hand, he charged Corrin and Kamui with cleaning the West Wing after he let the Koopa Kids loose in there.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH THIS TEMMIE IS SO SORRY FOR GETTING THIS TO YOU LIKE THREE MONTHS LATE! But I've just had a super packed summer and I'm ready to continue with writing! I hope I'll be faster at writing next chapter! Also, this was one of my worse mysteries. I'm sorry TAT**

 **So thank you guys so much for watching, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOIIIIII!**


End file.
